The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more particularly, to an electrical, multi-pole, multi-directional manual switch. A variety of equipment requires instructions in the form of electrical signals from switches. Often, the switches may be moved in a variety of different directions to instruct a machine (such as an aircraft) how to perform. Such switches may be mounted, for example, on joy sticks for easy manual operation.
In many environments, such as an aircraft cockpit, the space available for switches is limited. Accordingly, a switch should be compact. Moreover, the switch must be reliable, since the malfunctioning of a switch could cause equipment failure and injury.
Furthermore, such switches must be ergonometrically adapted for easy and reliable use by a human operator. Also, since some operators require their equipment to respond quickly to manual pressure on the switches, the physical movement necessary to activate a switch should be small, but must still be large enough to allow the operator to manually "feel" when a switch has been "thrown."
In addition, the switches should be capable of being mass-produced, so that they can be manufactured at a lower cost. Also, the switches should have a small "parts count," since this will tend to increase their reliability and decrease their cost. Since the switches are used in a variety of applications, the switches should, if possible, be adapted for use in a variety of different applications.